


Turning Along a Different Axis

by AmethystWinter



Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But we're getting there, I Don't Even Know, Love me some Time Travel, Not quite yet to the galaxy wide chaos, Qui-Gon is not very nice in this FYI, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystWinter/pseuds/AmethystWinter
Summary: Darth Sidious once promised Anakin Skywalker that he could save his loved ones from death.  Anakin Skywalker had trusted him.  And Anakin Skywalker had lost them all.  Vader hadn’t been that naïve.  But he could admit that his interest was caught when the tome he’d recently exhumed discussed, not bringing individuals back from the dead, but to take the reader back to when they were still alive.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story insisted upon being written in alternating view points, at this time they're labeled as to who's POV is being seen until I can think of a more clever way to go about it. 
> 
> Now that the business stuff is out of the way, Onward to more Shenanigans!

Vader: 

It hadn’t taken Vader long to realize his new Master would never be happy with what he had. Sidious was Sith, and to be Sith is to challenge, grow, expand, to be like a cancer in the worst sort of way. And perhaps worse, Vader could feel the same malignancy in his own being. His Master had promised him power, had promised him his family, had promised him his freedom. But, as he was coming to learn, when does a cancer ever care about that which is not itself? 

Vader can admit to himself that power had been acquired, some of it even for himself. His family, however lay buried with Padme on Naboo, or being hunted down across the galaxy. Freedom, Vader was starting to wonder if that was a noun he’d ever truly come to experience. 

He is hardly a fool, though, and he keeps himself useful while Sidious sends him out to help further his schemes to metastasize the entirety of the galaxy. There are long days spent combing through ancient temples for relics, and weeks that are used for chasing down forbidden tomes for his Master. 

Even in his previous life as Anakin Skywalker, research was never a favorite of Vader’s. But he too is now Sith, has that burn in his veins to seek and subsume. His goals, he finds are not along the same vein as his Master’s. Vader may not be Anakin Skywalker, but he was born from him, and can’t truly escape that fact. It’s during one of his many forays out for Force objects that he finally finds one that catches his attention beyond that which is demanded for identifying the object. The book is ancient, what appears to be a leather cover is cracked, the color long since faded. Only the deep marks carved into the leather giving the title of the book remains clear from the cover. 

Vader finds his ship needing repairs during the return journey, the inside text is fading and archaic, and takes longer to read than it would otherwise, and it would not do for Sidious to think that his apprentice is having independent thoughts. 

Darth Sidious once promised Anakin Skywalker that he could save his loved ones from death. Anakin Skywalker had trusted him. And Anakin Skywalker had lost them all. Vader hadn’t been that naïve. But he could admit that his interest was caught when the tome he’d recently exhumed discussed, not bringing individuals back from the dead, but to take the reader back to when they were still alive. 

He managed to read it through twice before they returned to Imperial Center, where the book was relinquished into the care of some of his Master’s more literary minded Hands. It was with bitter amusement that he ironically thanked his former master, if it wasn’t for the helmet, and it’s ability to record, he might not have been able to remember the entirety of the books’ contents. Unfortunately, it seemed even the Sith of old were not immune to petty maneuvering, the book provided information, but additional aids were needed for completing such a ritual as was described. 

Thoughts of time travel occupied his mind, body on autopilot as, in the meantime, he continued to enforce his Master’s will. To where would he return? Tattooine? Naboo? Before Jinn found him? After he met Padme for the second time? Perhaps even Mustafar, just so he could show Kenobi just how far he’d come outside of his tutelage. Regardless of how many options he willed his imagination to explore he kept returning to three people, his wife, his mother, and his brother. 

*****

Obi-Wan: 

To say that the collar was chafing would be an understatement. To correct and try to classify the collar as suffocating sounded trite. Obi-Wan realized that he was spending too much time trying to come up with the correct word or turn of phrase to better describe the physical and mental claustrophobia that accompanied being snapped into such a device. 

That he had been an initiate at the Jedi temple in Coruscant just a mere three weeks prior still left him bewildered. Left him bewildered, and angry, and scared. In spite of what the temple had more or less informed him, by shoving him out, he knew who he was. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and just as he knew his name he knew that the Force intended more for him than this. Originally he had thought it meant he would be a Jedi Knight, but his visions had become more blurred of late. And the Force collar wasn’t helping him find a better equilibrium. But still, he was Obi-Wan, he was Jedi, and he was not going to lose himself after everything else he had lost. 

He would stand up when a fellow slave was being beaten, he may now have bruised ribs, but he was still Obi-Wan. He would get in the way of the guards trying to throw another off the mining platform, he was made to listen to their screams as the guards still threw them into the ocean, but he was still Obi-Wan. He would give some of his own meager rations to those who looked worse off than himself, his stomach may now complain constantly, but he was still Obi-Wan. 

He was still Obi-Wan, and as always himself, he had passion and outrage aplenty being made to witness these horrors. But unlike the Jedi Temple, such traits would only help him here. And if a part of him worried about drawing on such strong emotions after being told time and time again that they were wrong, that they would lead him and any good Jedi astray? Well, he was Obi-Wan, and the Temple had made it very clear that he was no longer a Jedi. 

*****

Vader: 

Regardless of time or distance, it seemed that Anakin, that Vader was incapable of not recognizing Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy that his once Master was stood trying to look inconspicuous, what caught Vader’s curiosity is that it seemed to be working. His former Master liked to take pride in his ability to be subtle, to edge around conflict instead of diving right in like he complained that Anakin tended to do. But for all Obi-Wan’s gifts with words, his every action seemed to be poised with kinetic energy, for action just waiting to be. Now, however, that whisper of coiled insolence was lacking, or, Obi-Wan had finally managed to truly hide that aspect of his personality. And as he observed, the reason for such a change was evident to the Sith. His former Master was wearing a slave collar. 

It was with an almost idle curiosity that Vader wondered if being in such a state had actually rendered this young version of his Master docile. Even more strange was that he found himself almost disappointed if that was the case. Still, he was in a new place, a new time, he could afford to linger further along the periphery. If nothing else it may tell him where and when he was. 

The displaced Sith found himself wandering through the complex, gathering information as he went. Finding the where that is Bandomeer and the when that is some 24 odd years before Sidious Empire turned out to be ridiculously easy. Enough so that Vader was toying with the idea of making his way off the mining complex in search of something more worthwhile when he felt a shiv of burning anger pierce the general miasma of longsuffering. With his senses as tuned as they were to the darker aspect of the Force he was able to track down the source, the source being one rather short Jedi initiate reject. 

Two figures took the main stage of the tableau in what could politely be termed as the mining platform’s mess hall. A tall dark haired man loomed both physically and in the Force over the defiant individual who stood before him. The dark haired man radiated pain and anger and spite, but to Vader, such emotions were sun faded after images of what he had felt Sidious, Dooku, and even Ventress leave in the Force. They were dangerous yes, but Vader had long ago surpassed the level of skill needed to put down such an individual. 

Standing tall in spite of their shorter stature was, of course, Obi-Wan. Vader was glad for the mask that hid his face as it allowed him the exasperated smirk at seeing a relatively common scene from Before. But what caught his attention were all the emotions saturating the Force around the boy. Hurt, a righteous rage, and fear easily swamped the Force around him, to the extent where Vader realized the strength of Obi-Wan’s mental shields to have kept so much of that hidden when he first saw him. ‘Well’, the Sith thought to himself, vindictive mirth bubbling around the edges of the standoff he was bearing witness to. ‘Perhaps in this iteration, Obi-Wan, I will be the Master’. 

*****

Obi-Wan: 

Even with all the darkness, confusion, and anger that was the slave quarters on the Deep Sea Mining platform the cloaked figure stood out. In height there were other beings that stood taller, but in terms of sheer presence…they towered. Obi-Wan kept finding his attention returning to them, even when knowing such obvious signs of interest were detrimental to self-preservation. It was a lesson he had not quickly learned, he was Jedi and there were others to consider. But, even for a Jedi initiate there comes a time when they must realize that they can no longer help others if they themselves are compromised. Sacrificing oneself for another only works once, after all. 

What made the figure even more intimidating is that they did not rebuke his interest. In fact, the Force around them seemed near smug. For a second he had worried it was Xanatos back to ground what little dignity he had left into the mining platform itself. But even Xanatos hadn’t radiated that level of dark inevitability. A sky at dusk compared to the depths of space. 

There were a number of things about the spectator that concerned Obi-Wan. The power that seemed to naturally settle over them, the utter dark that clung to their physical form and their Force presence, and perhaps to his own disconcertment, Obi-Wan couldn’t find himself able to turn away. But it was the hand that the figure extended toward him that was, for that halted moment, the most terrifying. 

Obi-Wan, the initiate who was never chosen, who was rejected, who was too loud, too angry, never wanted was being seen at his worst. Being seen at his worst and at his most bare, he was angry because he couldn’t stop the injustice, he was loud because otherwise no one would hear and help. He was rejected, he was never chosen, because here, here in the middle of a dying sea a Master saw him. Saw him and chose Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

*****

Vader: 

The scene was set, now all the stage needed was for its main character to make an entrance. And, if only in the safety of his own mind Vader could admit to himself, a flare for the dramatic had always come a bit too naturally. He swept in like the tides swirling about the struts of the mining structure, and just as easily he crashed into the standoff between his former Master and this smudge of a dark jedi. 

Vader could not quite decide which was more gratifying, the concern and near dread he could feel coming off the interloper from his abrupt entrance, or the fascination and fear radiating from Obi-Wan. Taking a moment to enjoy both sensations it also allowed him to stretch this little eddy of time. Obi-Wan’s youth and relative inexperience in the Force was glaringly evident, directly contrasting with the brunet standing his opposite, he did not have the feel of control that one would associate with an individual capable of obtaining Knighthood, but still bespoke of training and a subsequent stumbling from grace. 

And now the brunet was giving him demands. Even with his own Masters Vader had a less than ideal record when it came to listening, that this stripling thought they could order him about was almost amusing. Almost. The choking sounds he made when the Force gripped his throat, however, were. 

A tilt of his helmeted head he contemplated the figure in front of him. They had power, and clearly a willingness to delve into the Dark, but ensuring compliance was always fickle with such arrogance as the brunet exuded. Copper hair caught out of the side of his vision brought him back to another aspect of the character he held in a Force choke. This Xanatos, as they had introduced themselves, had enslaved Obi-Wan, tried to break him and the scores of other sentients that Vader could sense throughout the complex. It was with a blasé flick of his wrist that cut short the life of another slaver that had been parasitizing off the efforts of others. 

Letting his arm drop he fully turned around to meet Obi-Wan’s shocked gaze. It was with dark mirth that Vader noted all the audience members who had been present at the beginning had since scuttled away, leaving just him and Obi-Wan. Even after witnessing that particular expenditure of his ability, Obi-Wan met Vader’s gaze. There was fear there, but a quite defiance. Even defeated Obi-Wan never could be convinced to truly surrender, seems the trait was started young. 

Decision made he deliberately and challengingly extended his right arm to his former Master, the invitation clear even with his expression obscured by the mask. 

His new apprentice accepted. 

*****

Obi-Wan: 

Taking the hand of the being who was now to be his teacher was underwhelming in the sense that there were no lights exploding, no terrible winds rushing through the mining construct. That is, until they removed his collar, restoring his freedom and the Force. Once able to again feel the Force he felt there was a heavy note of finality, one durasteel door was slammed shut, but further down the hallway, a new entry beckoned. One that spoke in concert with the apprentice bond he could even now feel forming between himself and the figure in front of him. Newly forming, or recently uncovered, in the worst sense of déjà vu, he knew the person in front of him. 

Before he could wonder too long about the bond, or about the identity of the person he just accepted as Master, they cleared up that confusion for him. They were Darth Vader. They were Sith. Obi-Wan felt his heart tick up its beats at such a stark confession, even after witnessing the brutal use of Force against Xanatos, but even so, he found himself being pulled into this new line of fate. 

However, regardless of if he was Jedi, or if he is to be Sith, he is Obi-Wan, and he had a question for his new Master. Darth Vader stood silent, observing him behind the mask for one long second, two, before he responded in the affirmative. Something pleased, almost forgotten curling into their new bond from his Master. 

Obi-Wan’s first lessons in the Force from his new Master were those of intent and will. Carefully he tried to emulate Darth Vader’s near effortless ability to send slavers and guards crashing into the walls or over railings. It wasn’t until he used the technique to stop a slaver from beating another that he truly understood the lesson. The Force will respond to your will, and how does one feel the will? Passion. Using his emotions to clad the will in durasteel, an unshakable foundation that no slaver’s begging or bartering could pierce.

More than once Obi-Wan would look over to his Master, and while the mask prevented any confirmation from facial expression, the training bond made it quite clear that his Master was most pleased with his understanding. When the praise of ‘Well done, Obi-Wan’, came through he felt himself nearly invincible. It wasn’t until later that he began to wonder how Darth Vader came to know his name. 

Together they were able to find sufficient transportation for those who had been enslaved on the mining platform. Gently in Obi-Wan’s case, brusquely in Darth Vader’s, guiding them to the boats, telling those strong enough to steer to go on ahead and take their boats and passengers to the mainland. Taking the last boat Obi-Wan and Vader didn’t get far before his Master stopped the transport. Somehow maintaining perfect balance even with the ship roiling on the waves, he lifted one arm, command evident in every movement. Obi-Wan could feel his Master’s intent, and carefully watch the mining platform. He was rewarded when a few seconds later metal screeched and stone rumbled, both twisting and disintegrating out of their places to make new homes at the bottom of the sea. 

Satisfaction was heavy in the training bond when they made shore on the mainland, enough so that Obi-Wan couldn’t tell if it was his, or his Master’s, or too much from both. The first of the freed people had reached shore far enough ahead of them that they had been able to call for medical and judicial assistance. While still riding the high of their success, Vader now seemed content to observe the proceedings. 

It was during this time, both Master and apprentice soaking in all the events of the past few hours, observing the changes they’d wrought that they both catch sight of a rather tall long haired Jedi Master. Shrinking back behind Vader is almost instinctive. As much as he hates himself for trying to hide, Obi-Wan does not need more disparaging words from Master Jinn. He is well aware of what he has done, and is more than able to guess at what vitriol the Jedi would rain down on him if he knew. Shame threatened to swamp him, Master Jinn was right. Obi-Wan was too angry, too prone to fighting, and too dark, had he not just pledged himself to a Sith? Had he not just helped that same Sith cause harm and destruction? 

Feeling large hands on his shoulders helped break him out of his swirling thoughts. Looking up in the emotionless mask he felt even more lost. Seeming to know where his mind was taking him the Sith stiffly knelt on one knee in front of him, hands remaining as anchor points his new Master corrected him. Had he not just freed scores of individuals from slavery and an early death? Had he not just helped ensuring that such a former place of enslavement could never again be used? And did this thing between them really feel so wrong? 

Obi-Wan could not argue with any of those points. The bond between himself and his Master was discordant, but a melody nonetheless. Darth Vader had faith in him, believed in him, had helped him when no one else could or wanted to. And was that really so wrong? 

*****

Vader: 

The dimming of Obi-Wan’s Force presence startled him, almost as much as his near visceral reaction to it. Obi-Wan had always been Obi-Wan, even when it had near frustrated Anakin beyond reason, for it to be trying to hide away now… Vader quickly scanned the nearby area, wondering at potential threats when he spied the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon Jinn was aiding both the medics and the judiciary that had been called by the first arriving freed peoples. Even now, yards distant but years further, he felt a burn of claim at seeing him. The man had lead him out of slavery, had offered him a home, a new family, and had ensured that he would have Obi-Wan as brother. However, from the fledgling training bond he had with his apprentice he could now see that it was also Jinn who had verbally berated Obi-Wan, had callously turned him aside, had allowed a young child desperate to prove himself get trapped in slavery. It wasn’t hard to choose which side he would take. And now because of yet another foolish Jedi’s blundering, Obi-Wan was his. 

Closing in on the bond he could near feel the desperation, fear, and shame himself. Ponderously he was able to take a knee in front of Obi-Wan. Following an example he had learned so long ago, Vader challenged Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Why was he desperate, he now had a Master who had proven that he would raze their enemies to the very seabed. Fear was also easy to combat; Vader had saved Obi-Wan, and mental communication made it clear that he would not stop. Shame, the shame had Vader nearly smiling at the near simplicity of it. His apprentice was a bright child, passionate, and determined to do the right thing, but even now his limited time in the Jedi had constrained his outlook on what it was to do the right thing. 

Vader could feel the Force coalescing around himself and his apprentice, and knew that this point in time, more than the adventure on the mining platform was what would be the point of turning. Gently he showed Obi-Wan. Those who had caused harm were now unable to do so, that which had subjugated others was now rend asunder, Obi-Wan had helped, had freed others. Where was the shame in that? Obi-Wan is and always will be himself, even with Vader pouring the validation and reasoning he needed to accept his actions, he still thought it all through. Waiting was never a strength of Vader’s or of Anakin’s. But in this, he knew it was no simple feat to change how you saw the galaxy. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze turning up to meet his was a vindication Vader hadn’t even realized he had wanted. He was doing what was right, Obi-Wan agreed, and now he would do whatever he could to ensure that none would divide them. 

Slowly standing up Vader turned to where he could feel the Force presence that must be Jinn’s. He’d been keeping a stronger hold on his own flaring power in the Force, he would never deny what he has become, but Master Obi-Wan had managed to convince him that at times subtly could be a benefit. Now though, now he let it billow out around him and his apprentice. The dark spreading and sliding around all those present very easily drawing the Jedi Master’s attention. Saw Jinn quickly turn their way, eyes drawn in accusation as if he already knew who was the cause of this dark. Vader remembered the dark haired man on the platform, Xanatos, and indulged in a scoff that the helmet mostly hid. His skills had been paltry in comparison to Vader’s own, and he allowed his dark to truly seep into the area, enjoying the trepidation that had lit up the Jedi Master’s gaze. At this point in time what did the Jedi really know of the Dark? The worst they had been subjected to was a flimsy twilight. 

Vader refused to avert his gaze from the contest he was having with the Jedi, Master Jinn, however, soon found something else to excuse his participation in this battle of wills. The fear that had been worming its way into Jinn’s visage at Vader’s declaration of power was quickly wiped from his face as he caught sight of Obi-Wan. Such a quick succession of emotions flowed over the Jedi’s face, worry, concern, anger, and vindication. 

The man was so sure of Obi-Wan’s fall from the Light that this was the final bit of proof he needed to condemn the boy forever in his eyes. Vader wasn’t sure if it was humorous or just lamentable. Obi-Wan had once been at the very pinnacle of what it meant to be a Jedi, but now one of their very own was ensuring that such a future was never to see a repeat. Even taking his first tentative steps towards a greyer and darker world, Obi-Wan sill flared beside him in the Force. Jinn had let his own biases shade Obi-Wan’s light and Vader would take great delight in making sure the Jedi Order was well aware of their folly. 

Wishing that he could throw the Jedi a sharp-toothed smile his once Padawan would’ve been proud of, Vader placed a guiding hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Turning away from the crowds and the Jedi Master on the far side, he walked away. There was nothing more for them here, the future awaited. His apprentice never hesitated to follow his lead. And just like his Master, Obi-Wan never looked back.


	2. Interlude

The Jedi master who checked in with the council after his trip to Bandomeer was much more subdued than the one who left. Yoda, however, wasn’t sure it was for the right reasons. 

Whispers filled the chamber, echoing over and back as the arguments circled around and again. Closing his eyes, the sound instead held his focus. 

Qui-Gon Jinn had brought back reports of a Sith. Of a creature completely subsumed by the Dark and totally encased in the very same made solid. A skeletal mask hiding any sort of identity or emotion but could convey terror nonetheless. How upon further investigating Master Jinn had found the ruin of one of the Offworld mining facilities and the certainty that his old Padawan was also taken by the same destruction. 

Physical report complete, he then spoke of a Force presence so consuming that even the Light was not unaffected. Ripples of power that broke the usual rhythm of the Living Force that the Master was so ingrained in. How the Force itself seemed to hold its breath as the figure had allowed their true potential to be unfurled for one catching moment. 

However, Yoda had a different theory as to the Light being dimmed. Two Jedi were sent to Bandomeer, and two were anticipated returned. Qui-Gon told the story well enough, how the elemental dark kept its hold on the boy, how he could feel the guttering flame that was Obi-Wan trying to resist the encroaching shadow. 

With all the noise coming from his fellow council members it was easy for Yoda to tell that silence emanated from the center of their chamber. Opening his eyes again he stared into the face of the one who should’ve been young Obi-Wan’s Master. Instead of confusion, or worry, Yoda instead found a Jedi Master who saw himself justified in word and deed. 

Two Jedi were sent to Bandomeer. Obi-Wan was sent to gain a Master, but Qui-Gon Jinn did not gain a Padawan. Heaving a sigh, Yoda wondered just what sort of Dark gained Obi-Wan as an apprentice, and what it might do with the young human’s spark. 

Two Jedi were sent to Bandomeer. Master Qui-Gon Jinn returned, carrying reports of a monolithic Sith, one who had entrapped young Obi-Wan. But how, Yoda wanted to know, and perhaps more so the why, had a Jedi Master allowed such a situation where a Jedi initiate was alone to face a Sith. How did it come to be that for all his words concerning a Sith and lost Jedi initiates and such worry for young Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had not a scratch on him? Narrowing his eyes at the Jedi Master in front of him he saw them shift, wary eyes returning his gaze. 

Two Jedi were sent to Bandomeer, the Jedi initiate listed as presumed lost. The Jedi Master, however, Yoda’s hands tightened their grip on his gimmer stick, something far worse seemed to have happened to him.


End file.
